The Futa Princess Pounding
by SheFatBoobs
Summary: Princesses Decides To Find Lesbian Lovers. Contains- Futa, Muscles, Lacating And Inflation.


Once upon a time in the far away kingdom of Agrabah there lived a beautiful princess named Jasmine. But this princess was not like the other princesses of the wide world no she has first deep dark brown skin long braid black hair that reached down to waist she had massive, round, plump breast that were heavy with thick white milk under which she had a huge round potbelly she also had enormous bulging muscles in both her arms and legs. But the thing that made her not like the other princesses was what Jasmine had between her thick muscular thighs an enormous 28 inch long 24 inch wide dark brown penis with enormous bull testicles that were full to the brim with very potent cum that was just begging to fill a beautiful woman maybe another princess so her father would stop telling her to marry a prince. As she stood on the balcony outside her bed chambers her enormous penis dripping a large puddle of thick white cum the remainder of what she had not empty into her young lady-in-waiting's womb. As Jasmine looked out across the silent city and into the desert beyond she made a decision that would change her life forever. Jasmine decided that early the next day she would take her magic carpet and fly out across the desert to find her true love a woman she had seen once when she had touched a magical idol she had found in a torch lit cavern deep under the palace. The idol was 4 inches tall and made of smooth black marble it depicted a naked muscular, busty and futa woman that when touched had shown her a vision of a far away kingdom called Corona that rested on a massive island and was attached to heavy forest main land by a long stone bridge the kingdom had the symbol of a yellow sun it also showed a very beautiful woman with shoulder length dark brown hair, small barefeet and huge round breasts in a light blue sleeveless dress named Princess Rapunzel. In the vision the beautiful princess had been holding another 4 inch tall statue just like hers but this one was made from smooth pure white marble. The moment Jasmine had seen the other princess she had felt a warm feeling in her stomach and had then watched as the beautiful slim short dark brown haired and barefooted princess dressed in the light blue sleeveless dress transform into a very beautiful, muscular, busty, futa and completely naked princess with yards of long golden blonde straight hair and huge barefeet as well a huge potbelly. As Jasmine had the vision she felt her own body transforming and could hear the ripping of her harem outfit. As the vision had faded away and the torch lighted cavern came back into view she knew deep down in her bulging huge belly that this other princess was her soulmate. Standing on her balcony smiled at her long journey before turning back and patting barefoot to her bed chambers as the thought of Princess Rapunzel had caused her enormous testicles to swell full of thick white cum again and she knew just where to place it right into the pussy of her swollen lady-in-waiting.

(TIME SKIP)

As the early rays of morning light stretched across the streets and alleys of Agrabah the muscular Princess Jasmine slowly awoke from her deep sexually sleep and slowly turned to her enormously bloated bedmate and gently began to shake her awake as the bloated lady-in-waiting opened her dark blue eyes and looked upon the muscular form of her princess/lover she heard her speak "Martha get up and start my bath for the day then pack for along trip aboard my magic carpet while I bath". Jasmine smiled as she watched her bloated lady-in-waiting jump from the bed with speed she didn't know a bbw could do as her plump lover rushed to fulfill her order. As she climbed naked from the massive bed and began padding to her huge personal bathing chamber she thought about all the chaos her journey was going to cause her father the sultan when it came to all those loser suitors who where to weak, to stuck up do to their riches and those that simply saw her as a trophy to display at party's now her father could deal with them and she could join her soulmate in a new land. Walking into the bathing chamber she saw her lady-in-waiting bent over the enormous stone tub testing the water to see if it was right for her princess and showing Jasmine an enormous plump and very tanned bare rear end under which was two enormous plump legs. Licking her lips at the sight before her she decided to enjoy a morning testicle emptying she called to her lady-in-waiting "Martha climb into the bath now and grab the edge for your princess". With a sqeal of "yes my princess" from her lady-in-waiting she watched as the bloated beauty dived into the pool sized tub with a loud splash and swim over to the edge to await her. Smiling at the sight she quickly patted across the bathing chamber til she reached the edge of the pool tub and began to walk down the build in stairs slowly moaning as first her huge barefeet entered the warm water follow next by her enormous muscular legs, then both her enormous penis and testicles, followed by her smooth huge potbelly, then by both her massive breast and enormous muscular arms. As the warm water caressed her massive body she began to swim throw the warm water until she stood behind her enormous plump lady-in-waiting and gently began to caress the smooth dark skin of her thick thighs then her smooth round belly before moving to cup the enormous fat breast and began to squeeze them harder and harder as she spoke into her lady-in-waiting's ear "mmmm your body fells so good under my fingers now that I've fattened you up with my heavy cum, now I'm going to make you even bigger before our trip though I have a little surprise before that for all your work, now spread your thick plump thighs so my penis can get deep into your fat juicy pussy". With a moan of " yes my princess" her lady-in-waiting spread her enormous thighs apart giving her princess access to her hot pussy. As Jasmine felt her lady-in-waiting opening up she gave her enormous muscular thighs a flex before ramming her enormous 28inch long 24inch wide hard dark brown penis deep into her nice stretched out pussy causing her lady-in-waiting to give her loud deep moan "Oh my princess you are so big and so thick please stretch me wide my princess make me yours completely". Jasmine smiled as she heard these beautiful words and pushed her penis all the way to the back of her lady-in-waiting's womb knowing that she was going to be keeping the beautiful plump woman. As she pounded the womb harder and harder she reached around her plump lovers body and grabbed both massive breast hard then pulled causing her lady-in-waiting to scream as the breast flesh stretched before she pressed them together.

As Jasmine made love to her lady-in-waiting the enormous bath began to churn as their enormous bodies slammed together with more and more force under the warm water before Jasmine's hands moved to her lovers enormous belly and squeezed the warm fat belly rolls before moaning into her ear "mmm get ready beautiful I'm about to explode inside your womb, Oh here it comes my beauty". With a loud moan/yell Jasmine's testicles began to shake under the water as she shot blast after blast of hot cum deep into her lady-in-waiting's stretched womb. As the warm cum filled her lady-in-waiting she began to moan "Oh my princess yes fill my womb with your baby Oh yes".

(Time Skip)


End file.
